


More

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Jesus, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Character Development, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Daryl Dixon, Desus - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Topping, First time with a man, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Humor, Insecurity, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: Two weeks after they met. --Daryl and Paul has been dating... well, seeing each other for about two weeks when Daryl decides that it's time to move things along.





	More

The first two weeks of knowing each other Paul and Daryl spend almost all of their free time together. Or Paul’s free time, since he was the only one with a job. Every day, when he was done with teaching hand-to-hand combat at the military base, he would text Daryl to decide on a place to meet, which was often Paul’s apartment.

There hadn’t been much time to talk with Daryl still figuring out if he was even comfortable with this, it wasn’t like he was a big talker anyway, and Paul’s mouth being filled with Daryl’s dick any time he had a chance to get the pants of the bigger man. Paul wanted this to evolve to something more, but he had to let Daryl set the pace, he wasn’t going to risk scaring this guy away.

There was a lot of things you would expect from a new relationship that they hadn’t done yet. They had been kissing a lot and even snuggling on the couch once in a while after a blowjob, but there had been no dates, no dinners or movies and Daryl hadn’t spent the night at Paul’s. Maybe it was because none of them was sure that this even was a relationship, but even Daryl was starting to miss something. He needed to talk to Paul about this but what the hell was he going to say. He wasn’t even sure what exactly it was he wanted to talk about. He’d never been with someone longer than a week, and when the women started with “the talk” he was always the one to run.

He knocked at the door to Paul’s apartment. “Rovia, are you in there!”

“Yeah! Come in.”

Daryl walked into the small, one bedroom apartment, that with the sparse furniture and decoration, made no attempt to hide that a single guy lived here.

“Was just taking a shower, be right out.”

Daryl sat down at the small table by the kitchen-corner and a few seconds Paul emerged with only a pair of jeans and still rubbing a towel around in his hair. He dropped the towel on the back of a chair and pulled Daryl up by the neckline in his t-shirt and placed a heavy kiss on his lips. Daryl took a moment to enjoy the warmth radiating from the damp guy and wrapped his hands around his waist.

“Shit!”

Paul pulled back and Daryl froze. Paul was almost sorry that he’d inflicted that scared look on Daryl’s face.

“Sorry, Dee. You’re hands are freezing.” He quickly kissed Daryl again and went to put on a t-shirt.

When he got back Daryl was sitting again, but even though the shock had left his face, there was still a tad of fright to his look.

“Hey c’mon.” Paul took Daryl’s hand and pulled him towards the couch.

Daryl stopped, he knew that this was going towards another blow job, and for the first week it was almost the only thing he could think of, and he still loved it, he _really_ loved it, but not today. Paul looked Daryl in the eyes.

“Dee?”

“N-not now.”

Paul grabbed both of Daryl’s hands. He was starting to get worried.

“Something wrong? You okay?”

“I’m fine… We need to…” Daryl wasn’t going to say the famous words that could end every relationship, even if it wasn’t one yet.

“We need to what?” Paul was confused. He’d wondered if Daryl was totally comfortable in this… arrangement, but he’d never doubted that he liked it.

“Can we just…” Daryl tried to shake his hands from Paul, but the smaller man held on. He sighed and looked down.

Paul put a hand on Daryl’s cheek. “Hey. Tell me what’s up. You’re kinda scaring me here. Did I do something?”

Daryl looked up. Paul hadn’t done anything, it was all him; it was him who didn’t knew how to make this work, it was him who only could receive blowjobs and do nothing else and now it was him who’d made Paul anxious. He had to just say something _right_ _now_.

“Rovia… It’s not because I don’t want to do more, I just don’t know how.”

Paul was even more confused than before. “Don’t know how to what?”

Daryl bit his lover lip and looked down again. “It’s not enough that you…” He felt the confusion and worry seeping from Paul’s hands to his. “Can you teach me?”

Paul relaxed, everything but his hands. He pulled Daryl into a hug and sighed with relief. Both hands found their way to Daryl’s chest and Paul looked up into his eyes. “Babe. Of course. If that’s what you want.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, he just nodded slowly, and again bit his lower lip. Paul didn’t give him much time to linger in his awkwardness, before he grabbed his hand and pulled a startled man to the bedroom.

Daryl could probably count on one hand how many times he’d been in there. He’d only been on the bed two times and shivers covered his body when he thought about the amount of kisses Paul had showered his torso and belly with before getting to opening his pants. Now he was sitting on the bed. Paul hunched down in front of him with both hands on his knees.

“Okay, Tiger. What do you want to know?”

Daryl bit his lip again, but Paul held his jaw lightly and made him relax.

“Dee. It’s me. I’m sure I’ve had your cock in my mouth over forty times by now. You can’t say anything that will make me uncomfortable.”

“I…” Daryl swallowed and looked at his knees. “I want to make you feel good. It’s been one-sided. I love it, please know I love what you do, I just want to make you feel that way too.”

Paul all but threw himself at Daryl, pushing him flat on his back and kissing him like he couldn’t remember kissing anyone before. He sat over Daryl’s hips and looked down at him, both winded from the lack of air and Daryl from surprise too.

Paul pulled his T-shirt over his head and rolled off Daryl. He sat on his knees in the bed and maneuvered Daryl to do the same. Face to face Paul pulled Daryl’s shirt off too. He took Daryl’s hands and placed them on his own chest.

“Touch me babe. Just like you want to be touched yourself.”

Daryl held his hands still, felt the steady heartbeat, in sharp contrast to his own racing pulse. “I don’t know.”

Paul placed his hands on Daryl’s chest as well. “You move, and I’ll do the same. You’ll know if you like it then. If you stop, I’ll take over and you follow.”

Daryl nodded and slowly moved his left hand over Paul’s ribs and down his side. Paul did the same, and they both drew in big breaths. Daryl bit his lower lip and moved the other one too. Goosebumps moved over his torso and back when he touched Paul’s pants line on his lower back and he felt Paul’s hands on his own. For some reason he wasn't worried about Paul touching the scars on his back. He knew Paul had seen them before but thankfully he'd never asked or even lingered on them. Daryl stopped, unsure of what to do. Paul looked him in the eyes and nodded. He moved his hands along the leather belt still on the skin above it, slowly making their way to the front. When Daryl’s light nervous fingers barely grazed Paul’s bellybutton and made him drew is stomach in with a sharp gasp, Daryl continued to open the button in the tight jeans. Paul looked at Daryl and found determination looking back, nervousness, but clearly determination too. Skillfully he unbuckled Daryl’s belt and opened his pants without taking his eyes from his face.

Daryl pushed Paul’s pants to the mattress and slowly moved his hands up the strong thigh muscles. Paul was a strong guy. The special forces instructor wasn’t shy and liked to make Daryl slightly uncomfortable by walking naked from the shower through the main room, so Daryl had seen him naked, but he’d never touched his thighs. _Felt_ them. Daryl almost forgot that Paul’s hands were on him too. He moved up over his buttocks and all the way to the shoulder blades, and almost by accident they ended up pressing their chests together and looking each other in the eyes. For only the third time since they met, Daryl took initiative to the kiss. Paul couldn’t believe his luck. If this was all he was going to get right now it would be enough. His heart was pounding, and he was sure it wasn’t only his dick, fighting for more room between them.

Paul let Daryl catch up to what was happening and soon felt the big calloused hands move oh so lightly down his back to take hold on elastic in his boxers. He nodded at Daryl when he froze and slowly both pair of boxer-briefs followed the jeans to hug their knees.

Just like Paul’s thighs, Daryl had seen his dick before, but not like this. It was half hard, just like his own. He stared at what seemed like too long and was embarrassed to look up again, but when he did Paul smiled and grabbed both Daryl’s hands.

“Like what you see?”

Daryl nodded and swallowed to prevent himself from biting his lip again.

“Wh-what now?”

Paul laced his fingers with Daryl and moved closer, so there was no space between them.

“You’re the Tiger. Lay me down.”

Paul leg go and let his arms fall heavy down his sides. Daryl was confused and uncertain what to do, but only for a second. He knew exactly what he wanted Paul to do to him right now. The big hands found Paul’s ribs again and firmly Daryl held him with one while he moved the other up his back, under the long silky hair and buried it in the hairline at his neck. Paul closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being this close to Daryl at last, of Daryl taking charge. Daryl’s other hand supported them on the mattress while he held Paul close and lowered them both sideways in one swift motion. Paul gasped and barely got any air in before Daryl kissed him deeply and moved a strand of hair from his face.

Paul opened his eyes to see Daryl disappear from his line of sight, but soon felt his pants being pulled of his legs. He heard Daryl’s belt make it to the floor too, and soon Daryl was on his knees next to him.

“C’mere.” Paul gestured for Daryl to lay down beside him.

For a minute they just lay there; Paul on his back and Daryl spooning his side. Daryl was taking time to slow his heart-rate, even though it wasn’t really working, and Paul was relishing in the fact that they were naked and together. They had never been naked at the same time. Come to think of it; he didn’t think he’d ever seen Daryl completely naked, always only top or bottom.

Slowly Daryl moved his hand up Paul’s torso and stilled on the center of his chest. Paul turned to his side and kissed Daryl’s nose. “More?”

Daryl nodded. “More.”

Paul placed his hand on Daryl’s chest again making himself a mirror image of the other guy. Daryl pushed himself closer and moved his hand up over the side of Paul’s face and brushed his fingers through the long hair. Paul did the same and followed when he felt the big hand moving down his shoulder and over the sensitive skin on his side and landed on his lover back. Daryl looked Paul in the eyes and the smaller guy gave him a single nod of encouragement and permission and Daryl kissed his collarbone and then his pecs and over his sternum. Paul breathed in hard and had trouble concentrating on following Daryl’s move, but managed to react when the hand headed towards his one butt cheek.

Daryl was enjoying this more than anticipated. Paul smelled good, like unscented soap and fresh air. His ass saw firm and fit just perfect in his palm. He moved his hand to where the cheek meets the back thigh and up again. The second time he was firmer, almost like a light massage and he felt the warmth rushing through his own body as Paul did the same. He followed the crease between the cheek and the thigh towards the other cheek and right where they met he felt Paul relax his entire body. Daryl brushed his fingers over the crack. Paul moaned somewhere over his head. Daryl kissed his chest and moved his fingertips barely inside the crack.

Daryl recoiled and left Paul suddenly cold where his body were warming him before. Paul sat up. “Dee. What happened?”

“I… I can’t do that.” Daryl was shocked that he’d reacted like that, he had been in charge and knew exactly what was going to happen.

Paul grabbed Daryl’s hand before he could climb of the bed. “It’s good. We won’t do anything you don’t want to. Should we stop?”

Daryl looked at Paul sitting on his knees, bum against his heals. God, he was gorgeous with the brown shoulder long hair standing in contrast to his light skin tone. He shook his head.

“No.” Daryl looked at the mattress between them. He felt embarrassed and wanted to run off angry like he’d always done, when he didn’t know what else to do, but he didn’t want to end this here.

“Just don’t touch me there.”

“Hey…” Paul smiled and leaned in to get into Daryl’s line of sight. He caught his eyes and they followed as he straightened his back and neck. “I won’t. So it wasn’t because you didn’t want to touch me?”

“No, you seemed to like it, but…”

“I _did_ like it. I won’t follow anymore, you know what to do.”

Paul pulled Daryl down to lie next to him again. He pushed himself up to make Daryl face his chest and swung the upper leg over the larger man’s hip, while thanking his creator that he'd made cleaning out a part of his shower-routine.

Daryl looked up at Paul while moving his hand between them. “Tell me if I do something wrong.”

Paul kissed Daryl’s forehead and brushed his hair out of the way, so he could see his ocean blue eyes. “I will, but you won’t.”

He moved his hand into Daryl’s hair and closed his eyes. Daryl kissed Paul’s sternum as he moved his hand over Paul’s belly. He brushed lightly over the erect cock and earned a deep sigh from Paul. Daryl’s fingers found their way to Paul’s but crack again and Paul pushed his chest closer to Daryl and moved his leg higher on Daryl’s side, which made room for Daryl to move up further. As he brushed over Paul’s entrance both of them gasped and tensed up. Paul was already leaking precum. He’d dreamed about this since Daryl had texted him after their first meeting in that toilet booth.

Daryl wasn’t sure how to proceed and paused. Paul’s hand tilted his head up by the chin and sent him a cheesy smile.

“More?”

Daryl smiled back. “More.”

Paul turned to his back, to reach for something, but was back in an instant. He gave the bottle to Daryl. Daryl looked at the bottle of lube and then at Paul. Paul chuckled. “Put it on your fingers babe. You wanted to make me feel good right?”

Daryl nodded and covered his fingers sufficiently and placed the bottle behind him, within reach. Daryl felt Paul’s fingers back in his hair and they spread goosebumps all the way to his lover back. With his slick fingers he found Paul’s hole again and moved around and over it for what Paul thought was forever.

“It’s okay, Dee. If you don’t want to.”

“I… I want to, I just…”

“Babe, don’t be afraid of hurting me. We’ll go slow, I’ll still talk to you.”

Daryl took a deep breath and pressed a little harder at the muscle. Paul pushed back.

“Go on Tiger.”

Daryl pushed his finger inside, slowly and only to the first knuckle, Paul inhaled slowly and deep and Daryl felt the leg hugging his waist. Paul was warm and tight around his finger. He didn’t understand how anyone could enjoy this but by the sound of Paul’s breathing, he was doing something right, so he pushed in all the way. Paul gasped, and Daryl almost pulled out, but he just froze.

“You okay there Dee?”

Paul was breathing fast, but he didn’t seem to have difficulty speaking with his regular cheery voice.

“I’m good. Is it…? Am I hurting you?”

“Babe, you won’t hurt me. Here, sit up.” Paul pulled back and Daryl’s finger slipped out. He gestured for Daryl to sit on his knees and placed himself on his back in front of him. Legs spread wide apart and Daryl in the middle. “You can see me now. Make sure I’m good and I’ll make sure you’re good too. Still wanna do this? You can stop any time.”

Daryl leaned over the smaller man and kissed his chest, collar bone and neck, ending on Paul’s mouth already open from trying to breath properly. Daryl grabbed Paul’s hips and pulled him down so there was only just room for his hand between them. He put more lube on his fingers and pressed one slowly inside, watching Paul breath deeply while still looking him in the eyes.

“Move it babe.”

Daryl pulled out almost all the way and pushed in slowly again, he turned his hand and bend his finger slightly before turning it back. Paul was working to control his breathing and Daryl was getting harder from knowing that he did this to him. He turned again, and Paul squeezed around him but quickly relaxed again.

Paul felt Daryl’s hesitation and tried to smile through the deep breaths he was taking. He’d never felt this way from only a finger but knowing that it was Daryl who was inside him and that he’d never done this before, only with him, made it hard for him to last very much longer.

“One more, Dee.”

Daryl pulled out and slowly he maneuvered two fingers in, resulting in Paul’s eyes closing and his head tilting far back. He soon relaxed and Daryl started moving the two fingers inside the warm space. Paul was moaning and panting in a slow pace, eyes still closed but Daryl didn’t have any doubts if he enjoyed it anymore.

Daryl moved his fee hand up Paul’s thigh and watched at the man shivered under his touch. He folded his large palm around the shuddering man’s dick and felt it in it’s full glory, hard, bouncing with blood and leaking precum. Paul took hold on Daryl’s wrist and looked him in the eyes.

“Not yet babe, I’ll cum in half a second. Wait till you’re close.”

Daryl hadn’t thought that this would end with him getting off. By his calculations, it was Paul’s turn, about the next forty times. He moved his hand to his own cock, also completely hard.

“No.” Paul grabbed him again. “One more finger, then you’ll fit perfectly.”

The two pair of blue eyes stared at each other for a few seconds before Daryl caught up. “But…”

Paul raised himself a little and grabbed Daryl’s shoulder and pulled him down for a kiss. “Only if you’re comfortable with it. No pressure.”

Daryl nodded and sat back up and started moving the two fingers in and out slowly again. Paul nodded at him to go on and he moved in the third finger. Paul grabbed on to Daryl’s knees. Daryl pushed in all the way and bent his index finger a little before turning. Paul’s eyes rolled back, and he grabbed on to Daryl’s knees.

“Paul!”

“Do it again.”

Daryl hit the same spot and suddenly understood what this was all about. Paul was thrusting the air every time he hit that spot and soon he wasn’t able to make full sentences.

“God… babe… I…”

Paul tapped on Daryl’s knee and shook his head, and Daryl slowed his movements.

“Dee. Now.”

Daryl pulled out his fingers and was amazed to see Paul still kinda thrusting, even when completely untouched. Paul’s head was turned in the direction of the lube bottle, but his hand couldn’t find it. Daryl took it and rubbed an excessive amount on his throbbing cock. He poured some on his hand and smeared it over Paul’s ring, which made Paul moan with pleasure. With his cock lined up with the entrance he rubbed a hand over Paul’s chest.

“You sure?”

Paul could feel the tip against him, he knew Daryl was bigger than average, he’d almost chocked on him more than once, but he had never been more sure in his life.

“I’m sure. Take it slow. You’ll be perfect.”

Daryl put one hand light on Paul’s belly and the other tight on his thigh, then he slowly pushed the tip inside. Paul gasped and held his hand up for Daryl to wait. Daryl paused every movement only when he felt Paul relaxing around him he moved a little further in.

“Dee. You’re…”

“Paul?”

“I’m good. Oh my God, I’m so good. You’re big.”

Paul had told him that before, but this time was different, this time he was sure that Paul was enjoying that he was big. Daryl pulled out a little before slowly pushing in again. Soon Paul started to move with him and he felt him relax more.

“More Dee.”

Daryl felt the tension building up in his lower body and soon his whole being was throbbing in the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat. He pushed all the way in and Paul twisted his body as Daryl’s cock brushed over the prostate. Daryl kept the pace for a few more thrusts before stroking Paul’s hard shaft.

“Babe… amazing. God!”

Paul’s body cramped, and his eyes rolled back as he came over both of their chests. He fell flat, gasping for air but grabbed on to Daryl’s thigh when he started to pull out.

“No. Babe.” He pulled himself up to sit on Daryl’s thighs, chest to chest. “Finish.”

Daryl was so close and already shaking that he didn’t needed permission more than once. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s back and they worked together for only three more thrusts before Daryl rode out his orgasm with his face buried in Paul’s chest and Paul’s hands in his messy hair.

While Daryl wanted to pull away as soon as he was able to control enough of his body to do so, Paul didn’t let him. He stayed put, cock still in him, hugging his large man.

“Rovia?” Daryl panted but tried to be still to listen, again kinda worried that the smaller man was in pain.

“Dee. I really liked when you called me Paul.”

Daryl chuckled. “You okay?”

Paul pushed his chest from Daryl’s head and looked down on him. “Babe, I’m great. You sure you’ve never done that before?”

“I think I would remember.”

Paul chuckled and kissed Daryl deeply before letting himself fall to the mattress and pulling Daryl after him.

Daryl laid down on his back, still slightly winded. Paul laid next to him and pulled him by the shoulder so Daryl too, was on his side. Lying face to face, Paul covered them with the bed-spread and looked at Daryl’s face.

“Dee. Look at me.”

Daryl again wasn’t sure what to do. It was much easier with women, or maybe it was just with one-night-stands, he had never been with someone who expected him to stay after.

“Dee…” Paul realized that the teaching wasn’t over. “Babe. We’ll shower when were ready, right now we just lay here to catch our breaths, just as we did on the couch when I almost made you pass out remember?”

Daryl smiled at him. “Yeah, I’ll never forget that… This was better though.”

Paul caressed Daryl’s collar bone and looked at him. “I’m sure I’ll end up passing out myself if you keep this up tiger.”

For a few moments they stayed still, Daryl’s arms around Paul and Paul playing gently with a strand of Daryl’s hair.

“Rovia?”

Paul had come to like that Daryl called him Rovia, he was the only one who insisted on doing so, and it had made it even better when he called him Paul during sex.

“Yeah, Dee.”

“Could you stop calling me Babe or Tiger?”

“Are you going to start calling my Jesus?”

Daryl pushed back and looked jokingly shocked at the man in his arms.

“Hell no, your soldier-minions can have that one to themselves.”

“Well, that’s settled then.”

Daryl shook his head with a smile.

“You know, Dee. It might be easier to accept if you used that kind of names too.”

Daryl sat up and looked down at Paul who was smiling with his whole face. “So, Rovia isn’t sexy enough for you? How do you feel about Hot-Stuff?”

Paul frowned and was about to object.

“Well, that’s settled then.”

Paul shook his head and got up pulling Daryl after him. “Let’s take that shower. Oh, wait…” Paul suddenly realized that that might be another line for Daryl to cross. “… do you want to go together or…?”

Daryl overtook Paul and pulled him towards the bathroom himself.

“Together, and you don’t even have to teach me.”

Paul contemplated making a comment about learning how to wash his hair, but left it as a thought, and followed his lover to the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writhing a story about inexperience, and I'm still kinda new to writing about sex in general. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
